Fiction
by SuzyAna danruler
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de fim de ano de Anamatéia.Prêmio de melhores fanfics.


Música alegre de palco , vestidos com traje de galã , Rhiam e Suzy .

Na platéia ,todos os personagens de O Retorno e seus criadores.

-Boa noite Suzy.-sorrindo.

-Boa noite Rhiam e boa noite queridos leitores, bem vindos ao nosso programa especial de fim de ano. Hoje teremos uma noite bem agitada com uma retrospectiva das melhores respostas aos desafios do ano.

-Serão distribuídos prêmios para as seguintes categorias .-os dois se afastam para dar lugar ao slide no fundo do começa a ler.

-Melhor Jogo de palavras!-passa slide com fotos e os nomes dos concorrentes, o publico toma a leitura.

-Melhor songfic.– novo slide , novos retorna a leitura.

-Melhor fic de OC inscrito em O retorno.-O publico aplaude mais uma vez e as cortinas se fecham atrás dos apresentadores.

Eles se posicionam na frente do palco .Rhiam toma a palavra:

-O primeiro desafio era um jogo de palavras entre personagens de a escolha do autor,e a fic vencedora que se destaca pelo senso de humor , organização e escolha dos personagens é ...-faz cara de mistério.

-Falaaa .-o publico suplica.

-É ...tchan chan chan chan – ele continua.

- È A Entrevista de Eclairsakura, caramba.-Suzy corta o suspense arrancando a ficha da mão do outro.

-A personagem da escritora venha ,por favor receber seu am...-olha para o troféu dourado na forma de uma caneta tinteiro, então se vira e cochicha para a parceira- quem projetou essa coisa horrenda por acaso não sabe que as fics são feitas por computador não?

-Fui problema com minha caneta de pena maravilhosamente brilhante ? –olhando como uma psicopata

-Lindo, super artístico , como é que vamos chamar isso em senhora escultora? Caneta de pena maravilhosamente brilhante?

- Fiction!Ficção em francês.-como se tivesse inventado o MP19 , enquanto o publico olhava para a cena constrangedora.

-Tão rindo da gente ?-Rhiam sussurra para Suzy.

-Disfarça- no mesmo tom.

-Então o Fiction de melhor jogo de palavras vai para Eclairsakura!!! Sua personagem por favor venha receber receber o troféu.

Sobe ao palco uma garota de cabelo preto azulado, olhos rosa vestida com um vestido preto com estilo gótico. Acenando para os demais.

Suzy entrega-lhe o prê tenta dar continuidade à premiação

-Agora vamos ver um trecho da fic.-eles saem da frente da tela e esperam .

Carregando... carregando ... erro ...

-Am... parece que tivemos um pequeno imprevisto ,pessoal caso alguém se interesse em conferir , por favor acesse o .-Suzy fala sem graça indo para o meio do palco novamente. Encarando os olhares de tédio.

Rhiam volta e dá prosseguimento à cerimônia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Então , o prêmio de melhor songfic vai para uma fic de muito bom gosto , que vence pela originalidade e complexidade é ... –ele se volta para a amiga e ela completa.

- Regret de Rebis Hiwatari !!! –o publico aplaude e começa a tocar :

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_-.

_**To show you what I mean**_-

_**I don't know how I got this way**_-

_**I'll never be alright**_-

Eles esperam um momento para que a premiada suba l mas ninguém aparece logo alguém da produção entrega para Suzy uma ficha .

-Infelizmente a personagem da autora não está disponível e a escritora não tem autorização para expor a imagem de Rebis Hiwatari portanto ... portanto ...meus parabéns a ela assim mesmo.A fanfic completa vocês sabem onde procurar .-Rhiam intervêm para salvar a amiga que já estava suando.

-E finalmente o prêmio de melhor fanfic de OC inscrito vai para uma fic muito inteligente uma fic que mexeu com que acompanhava o retorno, e que surpreendeu a todos nós. –acena com a cabeça para a apresentadora.

- Com protagonista Ana ,criação de Anamatéia o Fiction vai para Memórias de Xia Matsuyama.-uma música começa a tocar e a letra aparece no telão.

-

"_Memórias, não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu...  
Memórias, não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu nem quero saber."_

(Memórias – Pitty)

Sobe ao palco uma bela jovem de mais ou menos 16 anos, longos cabelos azul meia-noite, uns belos olhos vermelhos, alta, elegante e de pele clara olhando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- E aqui está a personagem Miharu para receber o prêmio – o publico não acreditava no que estava a sai acenando para o publico.

O programa vai para um breve intervalo.

Quando volta ao ar o palco está diferente , Suzy está sentada na frente de um piano preto de cauda e Rhiam está de pé com um microfone.

-Esperamos que tenham gostado de nossa pequena homenagem e esses mitos do Fanfiction net ,agradecemos aos leitores e a Anamatéia , que promoveu os desafios(e que vai pagar todas as despesas do programa XD) .descupe-nos os erros .Para encerrar eu e Suzy gostariamos de oferecer uma canção de nossa composição.-alguns acordes são tocados no dois começam juntos:

_Procurando inspiração no céu em uma flor um pássaro ,uma história._

_A idéia não vir a história não fluir ._

_Acordar de madrugada com a cabeça cheia de planos, sem um lápis nem papel na mão_

_Tudo bem , somos todos artistas , vamos fazer a inspiração .Basta viver intensamente , ler um livro e sonhar ,sem receio se apaixonar._

_Fazer da falta de inspiração contos diversos , da sua vida uma rosa que desabrocha em versos ._

_Naturalmente ... Naturalmente..._

E o publico responde cantarolando:_Naturalmente_

-Obrigada pessoal pelo apoio e até a próxima fic.-Suzy agradece enquanto continua tocando ,logo ela tem de retornar ao inicio da música pois o publico volta a cantar acompanhando a letra no telão. Enquanto sobem ao palco para ficar em volta do piano todos os personagens Oc e do anime que estão em O Retorno.

_Procurando inspiração no céu em uma flor um pássaro ,uma história._

_A idéia não vir a história não fluir ._

_Acordar de madrugada com a cabeça cheia de planos, sem um lápis nem papel na mão_

_Tudo bem , somos todos artistas , vamos fazer a inspiração .Basta viver intensamente , ler um livro e sonhar ,sem receio se apaixonar._

_Fazer da falta de inspiração contos diversos , da sua vida uma rosa que desabrocha em versos ._

_Naturalmente ... Naturalmente..._

* * *

**Bem, galera , é que fique bem claro que o propósito não era fazer uma competição e sim um tributo aos autores vencedores.**

**Usei sim algumas informações de outras fanfics , caso alguém tenha se sentido ofendido me procure que eu não me chatearei se tiver de apagar alguma coisa.**

**Ficou ruim , eu sei , mas é de coração.**

**Feliz ano novo ~ **


End file.
